


Are You Married, River?

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look at River's relationship with the Doctor and her Parents, as mulled over in her last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Married, River?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my maths final, so I'm sorry if it's not my best? I rather like it, though. Might edit it sometime to make it first person, but for now we're sticking with it as-is. Hope you enjoy!

In her last moments, it hit her. He’d known. He’d always known.

The first time he saw her was the last time she saw him  _and it wasn’t even him._

A poetic end to a time traveller’s love story, perhaps. But a fair one? Not in the slightest.

And what was poetry worth at this point, anyway? If she was going to die with that man by her side, fate and the Universe could have given her a break just this once and let it be a him that  _knows_  her at the very least. Loves her at best.

But that wasn’t how her life worked.

—

Sometimes when he met her he was so young. The Byzantium was a prime example: he can’t have been more than one or two adventures in with Amy. They weren’t even dragging Rory about yet.

Funny, that meant her parents hadn’t even married yet/

(Except for her they were. She’d set them up a few years earlier and then Amy had blackmailed her into attending the wedding. At the time Amy didn’t know it, but she was actually there twice.)

Thank the Universe for time travel, because nothing made her want to see her parents more than seeing her parents before they were her parents.

—

They’d grown up together, her and her parents. 

Amy and Rory didn’t know that until later, of course, but she’d known from her first day of school and the day she met Amy.

_That’s my dad_ , little five-year-old her thought when Rory introduced himself.  _He will be, at least._

And then a few years later when Amy moved, it was  _And that’s my mum_  in her head and “You two should get married some day,” out loud.

—

She’d first met  _him_ , the Doctor, as an infant. First met him properly as Mels.

She wondered when he’d first meet her.

(She didn’t really want to know.)

She hoped it wasn’t any time soon. In fact, she was dreading it.

Time went by, she fell more and more in love with this ridiculous man, and she feared more and more the day he wouldn’t know her at all.

She “killed” him and married him in one day.

They met out of order, but on lucky days they synced up.

Today was not lucky.

—

_“Good-bye, Sweetie.”_


End file.
